Night's One-shot Book
by Night of No End
Summary: Just a random book of Night's one-shots. The first one is for Wisegirl1993/Petalwish's contest, so enjoy! (I am hoping to do a lot of One-shots so give me ideas and OCs if you want to)


J**ust a One-shot originally made for the Petalwish Contest, involves a character who may have their own story later...**

* * *

Leader: _Sparrowstar- _a light brown tom with green eyes.

Deputy: _Breezefang- _a jet black tom with sharp teeth and long, curved claws, amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: _Mothflight- _a golden-brown tabby she-cat with light golden eyes.

Warriors:

_Sandflower-_ a light sandy-furred she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes. (Rosepaw's mother)

_Smokewing- _a smoky gray tom with a white back paw and blue eyes. (Rosepaw's father)

_Ripplestrike- _a silver tabby tom with amber eyes. (Rosepaw's mentor)

_Mistyflight- _a light silver she-cat with a white underbelly and chest, blue eyes.

_Graystorm-_ a silver-gray tom with green eyes.

Apprentices:

_Rosepaw- _a ginger furred she-cat with white flecks here and there and blue eyes.

_Littlepaw- _a small white tom with green eyes. (Rosepaw's brother)

_Briarpaw- _a dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Queens:

_Nettleshade- _dark brown furred she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Spiderkit, Blackkit, and Nightkit.

Kits:

_Nightkit- _a black furred she-kit with green eyes.

_Blackkit- _a black furred tom with amber eyes and a white tail tip.

_Spiderkit-_ a black furred tom with long limbs and amber eyes.

* * *

**(Now for the Story)**

_Rosepaw watched as _Sparrowstar stepped out of his den and climbed down to the Highrock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Sparrowstar shouts, and the Clan gathers beneath Highrock.

"It seems today we have two new warriors, Stormheart, Mapleclaw are Mistypaw and Graypaw ready to become full warriors?"

"Yes, Mistypaw has learned all I can teach her." Stormheart meows, then nudges Mistypaw onto the Highrock.

"So has Graypaw, he deserves to finally be a warrior." Mapleclaw, Graypaw's mentor, meows.

"Well then, I, Sparrowstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They both have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn." Sparrowstar pauses, then looks at Mistypaw and Graypaw, it was no secret that he had been their father, however neither kit looked like him.

"Mistypaw, Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Mistypaw and Graypaw both nodded saying "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Mistypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mistyflight. StarClan honors your courage and your enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Sparrowstar rests his muzzle on the new warrior's head, and Mistyflight licks his shoulder.

"Graypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Graystorm. StarClan honors your courage and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Sparrowstar repeats the process of resting his muzzle on Graystorm's head, and Graystorm licks his leader's shoulder.

"Mistyflight! Graystorm! Mistyflight! Graystorm!" The Clan greets the new warriors by their names.

"Tonight Mistyflight and Graystorm shall sit their silent vigils." Graystorm and Mistyflight nod their heads, then walk towards the camp's entrance.

_I can't wait till I'm a warrior! Maybe Sparrowstar will name me Roseflower! Or Rosestorm! Or even Rosethorn! _Rosepaw and her siblings, Briarpaw, and Littlepaw, walk towards the apprentice den, tomorrow Briarpaw and Rosepaw were going to be on a patrol to chase a fox out of ThunderClan's territory.

(The next morning)

"Briarpaw! Rosepaw! Time to get up or instead of catching a fox you will be stuck in camp checking the elders for ticks!" Rosepaw opens her eyes to see Ripplestrike, her mentor, waking Briarpaw up.

"Coming!" Rosepaw meows, then shakes herself awake, then she and Briarpaw walked out of the apprentices' den.

"Finally, it took you two sleepy-headed mousebrains _moons _to get out here." Mistyflight meowed, causing Smokewing, Rosepaw's and Briarpaw's father, to let out a small chuckle of laughter.

"Let's get going before the fox decides to die of old age." Breezefang, the Clan deputy, meowed leading the patrol of five cats out into the forest.

"Now, be very careful, there are many twoleg fox traps around this area, I don't want another cat to lose their tail." Breezefang meowed. He was talking about Fireflare, when he was an apprentice his tail had to be bit off because he could no longer use it, of course he did survive, but he faced some challenges.

"Rosepaw, Briarpaw, run!" Smokewing yelled, and when Rosepaw turned her head she saw two foxes coming out of the bushes. Briarpaw gave her a looked at her, her amber eyes showing only terror.

Rosepaw and Briarpaw listened to their father and ran as fast as they could along the ShadowClan border. Rosepaw could feel the fox's breath on her neck, making her tremble.

Briarpaw could only watch in disbelief as her sister's paw was caught in a fox trap. That's when Rosepaw's world went completely black.

* * *

(Briarpaw's POV)

Briarpaw watched her sister's paw get caught in a fox trap, then Rosepaw fell to the forest floor.

"Rosepaw!" At that moment Breezefang and the patrol ran out of the bushes, and chased after the second fox, Smokewing slowed down to stop to help his daughter, but Mistyflight told him she'd handle it, and Smokewing rejoined the fox chase.

"Briarpaw, what happened?" Mistyflight meowed, panic clearly in her normally untroubled voice.

"Rosepaw, she got stuck in the fox trap!" Briarpaw quickly meowed.

"Go get Mothflight! Hurry!" Briarpaw immediately listened and started running as fast as she could back to camp. _Please StarClan let her be safe!_

"Mothflight! It's Rosepaw, she got stuck in a fox trap near the ShadowClan border, please hurry!" Mothflight raced out of her den, and followed Briarpaw back to where Rosepaw had been caught.

When Mothflight and Briarpaw arrived Mistyflight had gotten Rosepaw out of the trap, only Rosepaw's right front paw was missing. _Oh no, I wasn't quick enough!_

"W-will s-she b-be okay?" Briarpaw asked, concern in her eyes.

"She will be fine, now help me and Mistyflight carry her to camp!" Mothflight snapped, and Briarpaw helped the two she-cats carry her sister's body to camp.

(at camp)

"What happened?" Sparrowstar asked Briarpaw.

"She got stuck in a fox trap, at the ShadowClan border, she m-might not live…" Briarpaw said sadly.

"Then perhaps I should give her a ceremony." Sparrowstar said as he followed Briarpaw into the medicine cat den.

"I am very sorry this happened, however she deserves to greet StarClan as a warrior. I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned the warrior code and given up her life in the service of her Clan. Let StarClan receive her as a warrior. She will be known as Lostfoot, in honor of her paw that has been lost."

"That's a horrible name! What if she lives? Will she have to live with it?" Sandflower meowed angrily.

"Then she will always remember her mistake as not being careful. That is final." Sparrowstar left the medicine den, the thought of the apprentice's missing paw still in his mind. _How can StarClan do such a thing to her! She deserves a real name, not Lostfoot!_

* * *

(Lostfoot's POV; a day after the accident)

"Where is she? Will she be okay?" Rosepaw could hear her mother's voice.

"Stop speaking so loudly, she will be fine, I can assure you that." Mothflight, the medicine cat meowed.

"How will she be a warrior?"

"She won't, there are other things she can do. Rose-Lostfoot can be my apprentice."

"W-who's Lostfoot?" Rosepaw asked, confused.

"Oh, my kit, I'm so sorry… That mousebrained leader of ours named you Lostfoot." Sandflower meowed quietly,

"H-how? I thought I…" Rosepaw stopped then looked down at where her front right paw should have been, it wasn't there. In the paws place was a cobweb wrapped stub. _My paw! That's why he named me Lostfoot… _"O-oh, never mind, I see now."

"Oh, Good morning Mothflight, Sandflower," Ripplestrike, Lostfoot's mentor, paused, "Lostfoot."

"Alright everyone out! Lostfoot needs her sleep!" Mothflight meowed loudly, wanting everyone to stop saying Rosepaw's horrible new name.

"W-wait, where's Briarpaw and Littlepaw?" Sandflower looked down at her daughter's question.

"They are fine, they are being named warriors today."

"Oh, can I watch?" Lostfoot meowed quietly, she wanted to see her brother and sister, and be there for their warrior ceremony, even if she had to miss hers, she knew that hers would come soon enough, it had to right?

"It's up to Mothflight."

"Please, Mothflight? I really want to watch."

"I suppose it would do you good to try and walk, but don't put any weight on where your paw should be." Mothflight said then she and Sandflower walked over to Lostfoot's nest as they heard Sparrowstar's voice rang thorough the clearing.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

"Okay, if you need to lean on me or Sandflower, but try to hold yourself up on three paws." Lostfoot nodded then carefully leaned on her mother, slowly walking to the clearing just outside the medicine den.

"We have two new warriors today, both have proved they are ready to become full warriors of ThunderClan. I, Sparrowstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Sparrowstar paused, looking up to see Lostfoot watching from the medicine den entrance.

"Briarpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Briarpaw meowed happily, and Lostfoot was reminded of the games she and Briarpaw used to play as kits, the game was called 'who would make a better leader' and Lostfoot, then Rosekit had always won.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Briarpaw, from this on moment you will be known as Briarheart. StarClan honors your loyalty and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Sparrowstar rests his muzzle on Briarheart's head and she licks his shoulder.

"Littlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Littlepaw, form this moment on you shall be known as Littlefang. StarClan honors your courage and skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

"Littlefang! Briarheart! Littlefang! Briarheart!" The Clan chanted, and Sandflower was surprised to heart Lostfoot chanting as loud as she could.

"Mom, why is the cat over there missing a paw?" A jet black she-kit says, her green eyes starring right at Lostfoot, Lostfoot knew the kit was named Nightkit.

"Yeah, aren't cats supposed to have _four _paws?" Another jet black kit says, he was almost identical to his sister, but he had amber eyes and his name was Blackkit.

The kits mother, Nettleshade, a dark brown she-cat, shushed the kits by putting her tail in the way of their mouths. "Stop being rude, that cat lost her paw while trying to kill a fox, you should be grateful." Lostfoot let out a smile, at least they weren't hating her for her missing paw.

Before Lostfoot could hear the rest of the kits' conversation, Mothflight and Sandflower helped her back into the medicine den and into her nest.

"Now, Lostfoot, you know you can't be a warrior… Would you be my apprentice? It is a way to serve your Clan now that you can't fight… You don't have to decide right away, but think about it, will you?" Mothflight asked Lostfoot, and Sandflower tensed beside her.

"Yes, I will." Lostfoot meowed.

* * *

(Many moons later.)

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Breezestar, the Clan's new leader, meowed, Lostfoot easily limped to the clearing, after having moons of practice she didn't need to have help anymore.

"Lostfoot, you have served your Clan countless moons, and I meant to do this many moons ago, however you deserve it now more than ever." Ever since the accident Rosepaw took the name of Lostfoot and became Mothflight's apprentice, after the medicine cat had died, Lostfoot took an apprentice, her name was Petalpaw, well Petalpool now, and was now going to be the sole medicine cat, as Lostfoot was finally becoming an elder, as her siblings had done a moon before her.

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on she will be known as Roseleaf, for her original name and her knowledge of herbs." Breezestar paused, "If I could go back to that day and change what had happened, I would have gladly switched places with you, and I'm sorry I had you go on that patrol."

"Roseleaf! Roseleaf! Roseleaf!" The Clan shouted and Lostfoot, no, Roseleaf now, smiled, She had finally gotten her only wish, to not be called Lostfoot.

"Roseleaf, is it your wish to give up the name of a medicine cat and go to join the elders?" Breezestar meowed.

"Yes, sadly it is." Roseleaf said. She knew that Petalpool would enjoy being the sole medicine cat.

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest under your new name Roseleaf." Breezestar licked Roseleaf's head.

"Thank you." Roseleaf meows as the Clan shouts her name once more, then she joins her brother, Littlefang, and her sister, Briarheart in the elders' den. _Finally, I can be with them again, as equals._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, to me this one's kind of sad, I love the ending, anyway review if you would as this is like the first thing I've ever written.**

_**~-Night of No End-**_


End file.
